Wave 103
"Wave 103 - onde os meninos usam mais maquiagem do que as meninas! Esmagando!" - Jingle da estação no GTA Vice City. "O New Wave se transformou nas paradas musicais de Vice City no início dos anos 80, graças em grande parte aos esforços da célebre personalidade do rádio, Adam First. Esta estação apresenta bandas revolucionárias quebradas pela Wave 103 como Flock of Seagulls e Blondie. " — GTA Vice City Website. Wave 103 é uma estação de rádio da cidade de Vice City que faz duas aparições no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Em ambos os GTA's tem como locutor Adam First, incluindo Trish Camden (apenas no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) Descrição Muito parecido com o gênero new wave da vida real, a Wave 103 assume uma atitude intelectual, pop-art, pós-punk niilista e amante da tecnologia. Celebram o avanço do equipamento digital na música, através de idents como "Quem precisa de música com alma? Nós temos baterias eletrônicas!" e "Quem precisa de guitarras? Temos pequenas coisinhas de sintetizadores de computador". A estação também comemora as peculiaridades da moda da new wave, como "os meninos usam mais maquiagem do que as garotas" e a "ambigüidade sexual" . Seu DJ, Adam First, atua como um conhecedor de música moderna que conhece bandas britânicas de vanguarda antes de serem conhecidas nos Estados Unidos . Ele é um grande fã de novos artistas e pode mencionar anos e datas sobre eles. Em um ponto, no entanto, ele expressa sua inconformidade com o fato de que na nova era dos videoclipes e da MTV , a imagem de uma banda é mais importante do que a sua música, algo que entra em conflito com a nova onda da essência. o gênero se beneficiou muito de ter um meio mais visual, onde poderia mostrar sua estética fashion excêntrica. Playlist Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes (For the Victims of Ravishment)" (1984) *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" (1986) *Gary Numan - "Cars" (1979) *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (1983) *Blondie - "Atomic" (1979) *Nena - "99 Luftballons" (1983) *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" (1981) *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" (1983) *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" (1983) *ABC - "Poison Arrow" (1982) *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" (1982) *The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" (1982) *Animotion - "Obsession" (1984) *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" (1983) *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" (1984) *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" (1981) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *The Human League - "Love Action (I Believe in Love)" (1981) *Thompson Twins - "Love on Your Side" (1983) *Depeche Mode - "Everything Counts" (1983) *Blondie - "Heart of Glass" (1979) *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Relax" (1983) *ABC - "(How to Be a) Millionaire" (1984) *New Order - "Blue Monday" (1983) *Japan - "Quiet Life" (1979) *Kajagoogoo - "Too Shy" (1983) *Heaven 17 - "Penthouse and Pavement" (1981) *Berlin - "Sex, (I'm A...)" (1982) (Não incluída na versão européia do jogo) *Howard Jones - "Like to Get to Know You Well" (1984) *The Cure - "A Forest" (1980) *A Flock of Seagulls - "Space Age Love Song" (1982) *Yazoo - "Don't Go" (1982) Curiosidades Geral *O nome da estação é uma referência tanto para a música new wave na lista de reprodução da estação, quanto para a estação de rádio Wave 102 em Dundee, na Escócia, onde a DMA Design (que posteriormente se tornou Rockstar North) foi fundada. *Há outra estação de rádio chamada Wave 105, que transmite em Southampton, Inglaterra. *A Wave 103 é uma das duas estações de rádio preferidas sintonizadas pelos Sharks, sendo a outra estação Flash FM. Wave 103 pode ser ouvida depois de Tommy ou Vic roubarem seus Gang Burrito. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Editar A Flock of Seagulls " I Ran (So Far Away) " foi reproduzido no segundo trailer do GTA Vice City Ele também tocou o trailer de Vice City para a versão Xbox do Grand Theft Auto Double Pack. *"Cars", de Gary Numan, é a primeira música da Wave que toca quando se inicia o GTA Vice City e se sintoniza na Wave. *"Two Tribes", de Frankie Goes to Hollywood, e "Cars", de Gary Numan, tocam no interior dos Stadium Events, no Hyman Memorial Stadium . *"Obsession" do Animotion toca dentro do Pole Position Club. *O CD Wave 103 incluso no lançamento europeu do 7-CD Grand Theft Auto: O set oficial do Vice City Box da Soundtrack contém a música "Japanese Boy" da Aneka, apesar do fato de essa música realmente aparecer na Flash FM no jogo. *Na edição de 10º aniversário do GTA Vice City, esta é a única estação de rádio que apresenta todas as músicas do jogo original. Navegação de:Wave 103 en:Wave 103 es:Wave 103 Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do GTA Vice City Categoria:Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Rádios de Vice City